Chadpay Drabbles
by TroubledFred
Summary: A series of Drabbles I came up with, that has the pairing of Chad/Sharpay Rate M for Sexual content and Mature Language
1. Cliche

_**A/N: Just a series of drabbles I came up with, I don't know how many there will be, its just for whenever I feel like writing**_. **_It's chad/sharpay pairing (Chadpay) because I love that couple and there doesnt seem to be enough stories to squash my addiction._**

**_Disclaimer: HSM is not mine, it belongs to disney *Cries*  
_**

She didn't know how this could happened. One moment they were snipping at each other, then suddenly they were kissing, now their on her bed half clothed and touching each other inappropriately. It was so _horribly cliché_. The two people who hated each other, who couldn't talk to each other without arguing were now having a very passionate moment.

She remembers now why he was there in the first place. They were assigned as partners for English, some stupid project, that she can't quite remember because He's moaning her name in her ear and he's moving his fingers inside her in a way that makes her toes curl.

She knows this is all wrong, that this should have never have happened, but it is and she's touching him., _willingly_. She's somewhat surprised she's not pretending he's someone else cause she's saying _his_ name.

Its all wrong, but if this was wrong then she doesn't want to be right.

'Great' she thinks and almost rolls her eyes. Its all just so _Cliché._


	2. Trouble

**I hope this one is good, and the only way I would know is if you Review, so go ahead and do it! I would care what it says, even if its just a 'I like it.' or a 'I hate this so much stop writing!' either way I dont care. Unfortunately I dont have a beta so if you do see something wrong like spelling grammar, or OOCness just let me know.**

Its 1 am on a school night and he's wide awake and naked in _Sharpay Evan's _bed, in a disgustingly pink room, where the bed felt too soft and the blankets were too smooth, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave.

He knew he started it.

She was yelling, no _shrieking_ at him in her annoying high pitched voice, and it seemed like the only way to shut her up. He smirked in the darkness, because it did shut her up. He didn't expect her to kiss back or for it to _feel_ the way it did. He closed his eyes trying to clear his thoughts, cause he didn't want to think of how everything felt with her. He never felt anything like that before, not even with Taylor, and he had actually _liked _Taylor_. _

He sighed.

He needed to leave, he knew that if he checked his phone he'd have about a dozen missed calls. He ran a hand through his curly hair and she shifted. He froze, hoping that she didn't wake up. If she woke up it meant he'd have to leave and for some reason that thought irked him.

He sighed again.

Despite all the pink and glitter and the too soft bed and the too smooth blankets. He felt like he belonged.

He was in so much trouble


	3. Problem

**Just a quick one I came up with hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review**

When Sharpay woke up, she was alone. He wasn't there. She touched the spot where he would have been and it was cold. She didn't blame him for leaving, most likely she would have cursed at him for being there and would have thrown him out. There was also the chance that Ryan would have caught them, and she couldn't have that.

Didn't mean she still couldn't be disappointed.

She just pulled her emotions in and locked it up in a box she had made in her heart. It was easier that way she thought. So she just got up and started her morning routine.

There a problem though

When she rubbed lotion on her arms and legs, she thought of his soft caresses burning against her skin

When she brushed her hair she remembered his hands running through it.

When she buttoned up her shirt she remembered his dark hands unbuttoningthem.

The last straw was when she applied her lip gloss and she remembered the feel of his luscious lips against hers.

She almost broke down, she didn't know how she would be able to survive the day.


	4. Guilt

It was the next morning and he was nervous, because Chad knew that at any second she would walk down that hall and he didn't know what to do. He had _never _had this problem before. So when she came around the corner ordering people out of her way, with Ryan trailing behind her he was upset. She was just so confident and sexy and completely _unfazed _that he couldn't help it_._

_S_he walked by and he opened his mouth.

He looked into her eyes and he had to suck in a breath. She looked so _hurt_, but then he blinked and it was gone, then she opened her mouth.

When it was over it felt like nothing had ever happened between them. Which is how it was suppose to be, but then why did he feel so guilty?


	5. Defeated

**Hey, Fred here with another update. I'm working on a one shot right now. I have it written out but I don't have any time to type it out, but hopefully I'll do it soon. Its an AU fic. so keep on the look out. Don't forget to review**!

She's Crying

She's pissed that she's crying. Its all his fault too. She was just going to walk by today, she wasn't even going to insult him, but he had to do it. Didn't last night mean anything? She doesn't expect flowers, candy or a declaration of love.

_Well if It isn't the Ice queen and her faithful homo, I mean humble servant._

It took her awhile to formulate a comeback, something she is ashamed of. She's known for her quick comebacks and harsh criticism.

_It seems to have gone down 10 degrees in here, should have brought a coat._

His little basketball rejects were all laughing and giggling.

_You would figure with all the guys who have been in your panties, someone would have melted the ice._

Everyone went quiet at that. She had looks of pity from Gabriella and Troy. _Ryan_ had to come to her defense. It was just so embarrassing. She didn't have a comeback. She just stomped and walked away.

_Defeated_

So after school when they were practicing for a new routine, she sent everyone home early. Now she was just sitting on the steps crying her eyes out.

_Yesterday she was a virgin, Today she's a whore._

She heard footsteps and just assumed it was Ryan.

_Go away, I told you I'm fine._

The footsteps didn't stop, so she started to quickly wipe away the cascading tears.

_Sharpay?_

She froze at the voice. How dare he show his face here after what he said. She twirled around, hands on her hips,

_What the Hell do you want Chad?_


	6. Tears

_What the hell do you want Chad?_

He winced. She sounded so angry and hurt. It made him feel even more like a jackass.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said in the hallway. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He went to move closer to her, but she saw this and moved away.

"You think you hurt me?" She gave a bitter laugh " I'm Sharpay Evans, people like you don't matter to people like me, so why would you think anything you say can ever hurt me." Chad let his anger get the best of him, he grabbed Sharpay by the shoulder and _didn't expect the tears._

"Have you been crying?" His grip on her shoulder loosened and she used this to pull away.

"I am NOT crying" She denied. Turning her back to him and heading for her purse.

"Yes, you are." Having enough of her attitude he grabbed her shoulder again.

The slap echoed in the room. They both stared at each other, eyes wide and shocked. It was silent and tense and _everything that it really shouldn't have been_

They slammed there lips together with such forced that Sharpay's lip got cut and Chad lost his balance causing them both to tumble to the floor.


	7. Passion

**This chapter is somewhat Graphic. I know I rated this story M, but I'm just warning you just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.  
**

His head hits the floor hard, and she could taste blood in her mouth, but that doesn't do anything to stop the passion and intensity they are feeling with their kiss.

Teeth clash together, Tongues duel, and hands are entwined into hair.

It's the kiss that Sharpay and Chad never knew existed before. They only part for air and that takes about a second and they go back to devouring each other.

Hands start to roam, moans are let loose.

Chad's hand slips up her thigh to her panties and he thanks what ever higher power is up there that she's wearing a skirt today. Her nails graze his stomach and he hisses at the sensation.

She so wet, and he's painfully hard.

They don't undress. It's just a unzip of a zipper and a tug of her panties, and he's inside. Her mouth opens wide with a silent scream. They take a second to stare at each other, shocked, but then the passion and lust consumes them and they start to move.

Its fast, rough and violent. They can't seem to get enough.

She's clenching him in a way that has his eyes rolling into the back of his head and leaves him gasping for air. Her blonde hair is tangled and matted to her head. His shirt is sticking to skin.

She looks at him in silent wonder. He leans down and kisses her again. This time its slow, and gentle, and she almost cries.

They lay there in silence, not knowing what to do.


	8. Not Her

**I don't really know if I like this one very much. Hope you do!**

She stood bare in front of the mirror. Her body looked different. It seemed foreign.

Her hair was tangled from Chad's hands running through it

Her bottom lip was cut, from where his teeth smashed against it.

There were marks on her shoulders and collar bone from where he bit and sucked.

Finger print bruises on her hips where he was too eager and gripped too hard.

It also seems that every muscle, even ones she didn't know about, were sore.

No, she didn't look like the prim and proper drama queen Sharpay Evens at all.

She liked it.


	9. Avoid

She was avoiding him.

She knew that, he knew that, no one else did.

It seems like he doesn't seem to mind considering he's avoiding her as well.

But really do you blame her, him, them?

Sharpay didn't like it, not one bit. She's Sharpay Evans; she always knew what to do, say, _and act._ She doesn't avoid things, she confronts them head on.

Chad was a little more accepting considering the month after he broke up with Taylor he avoided her as well.

But they both knew they had to talk to each other sooner or later.

They just hoped later rather than sooner.


	10. caught

**Don't forget the Review**

Sitting in English class Chad was more than a little bored, and it wasn't even ten minutes into the lesson. He let his eyes roam and let them settle on a student

Sharpay.

Okay, so he was avoiding her, she was avoiding him as well, but there's nothing against glancing at her every once in a while. Okay he wasn't glancing it was more like staring.

"Mr. Danforth I would appreciated it if you pay attention to me in stead of staring at Mrs. Evens."

He feels everyone's curious eyes and him and he hates it. He tries to think of something, _anything,_ to say but in the end his mind is blank. He hopes they will leave It be, but someone seems to hate him.

"I wish you paid attention to me as much as you were paying attention to Mrs. Evens."

His face is burning now, and wants to punch something. He looks up and his eyes lock with Hers.

Sharpay.

She seems confused, but then something changes in her eyes and she smirks. Now he just wishes that the earth will open up and swallow him whole.


	11. Begun

**Read and Review.**

"So you were staring at me in class today." The voice is right by his ear and it makes him shiver. She catches it.

"I was not." It's a lame comeback, but that's all he has at this moment.

"Really?" She cocks her head to the side, and stares at him. He feels exposed under her look and he doesn't like it. Suddenly she feels a rush of confidence, and presses her body against him. His eyes goes comically wide and she giggles.

"It's okay if you look." She states. She moves her face closer to him. "Maybe I want you to look." his eyes moves down to gaze and her lips. Suddenly the warmth of her body is gone and she's walking away.

She turns to look back over her shoulder and smiles a wicked smile.

The Game has begun.


	12. Addicted

**I know that I had mentioned something a while ago about a one shot including this couple that I said I would post, and I had not done it. Well I finally found it and typed it up. Its called_ And he thought she was easy_, its an AU fic. So look for it and don't forget to review it or this!**

Something in Sharpay snapped when Chad was caught staring at her.

So when she saw Chad alone in the hallway she had an impulse.

She felt empowered when she felt him shiver at her voice, or when he tensed as her body came into contact with his.

She felt wanted when his eyes filled with lust and they drifted down towards her lips.

She knew her actions started something dangerous between them, but she couldn't help it. He made her feel like she was on stage singing a solo with the spotlight only on her and she was slowly becoming addicted


	13. Small

**A/N: Sorry its so small, I promise you the next one won't be**

**Disclaimer: High School Musical Does not belong to me  
**

It started out small.

A brush of a hand against the back of a hand.

Fingers slightly dragged across a shoulder.

It was only noticeable to them, but that was all it meant to be.


	14. Change

**A/N: Here you go this one is a bit longer. I'm starting to write a new story centered on Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan. I don't know the pairings for it yet, but hopefully I'll have to first chapter done soon!**

Sharpay was headed to the her usual eating table, her mind was a bit preoccupied, by what you ask? Well a small touch on her Thigh.

She had felt it.

Chad had walked by her a little while ago and his fingers brushed the skin on her thigh just under her skirt.

Any normal person who didn't know about their little game probably wouldn't think much of it., but Sharpay knew.

"Sharpay." a voice said breaking her thoughts causing Sharpay to look their way. Ryan was standing there looking at her with a weird look on his face.

"What" She bit out a bit too harshly, but she didn't feel bad.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a while now, I wanted to tell you that were not going to sit there today." He seemed a little nervous speaking to her. Well he should. She narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"Where are we sitting?" Her voice was calm, but Ryan knew Sharpay like the back of his hand. She was not pleased.

"Well," He started to say scratching the back of his head. "I sort of told Troy and Gabriella that we would sit with them today. I was going to tell you, but you seemed a bit distracted." He looked like a little lost puppy and if Sharpay wasn't so Aggravated by this news she would have thought it was cute. "Kelsi going to be there to." he added quickly. Sharpay smirked.

"So that's the reason you want to go." He was about the say something, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Fine we can go, but you owe me big." He just smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug. She rolled her eyes. When they got to the table everyone stared at them

"Be nice." She heard Ryan tell her. she just nodded. Unfortunately there were only two seats left. One between Taylor and Kelsi, which Ryan quickly took. The other seat was next to Zeke and Chad ,she locked eyes with the latter and he smirked. He was planning something and she knew it.


	15. Chocolate Orgasm

**A/N: So far this is the longest one. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review, and a thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! You guys Rock :D This has a bit of rated M in it  
**

She felt nervous when she sat down between Zeke and Chad. The table had quieted at the Evan twins' arrival.

It was all just so _awkward._

Gabriella, of course, was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey Ryan, Hi Sharpay" Then she smiled an extremely bright smile. Sharpay vaguely wondered what kind of toothpaste she used, then she started wondering why she got a 'hi' instead of a 'hey'. She was about to roll her eyes and make a comment when she caught Ryan's eye. He gave her a warning look which agitated her.

Did he really have to treat her like some insolate child.

So instead she smiled a sickly sweet smile and in her nicest voice she responded.

"Hi Gabby, Hey everyone' Ha, she 'Hi'd her right back! She heard a couple of sharp intakes and Gabriella's smile wavered a bit.

_What the hell are all their problems?_

"So princess and her servant decided to join us?" Chad's voice came from her right. She looked over and was surprise to see how close they were sitting to each other. Was she this close to Zeke as well? She rolled her eyes and Ryan gave her that _look_ again.

"Just shut up Danforth and leave me alone. It's not like I wanted to sit next to you. It was the only available spot, and since someone had to rush to get to the other chair, because it was seated next to a certain someone." She gave Ryan and Kelsi a pointed look. "This was the only one left." She saw Chad smirk and roll his eyes.

"Yea right, just admit it. You want me, I mean look at me who wouldn't? I'm hot" Okay she admits it she took a small look, he was just _okay_. Then she realized that they sounded a lot like they were flirting. Her eyes immediate went to look around the table. Ryan was eyeing her. Troy had an eyebrow slight up, and Taylor had a weird look. Everyone else was normal. This was not good. So she did was she usually does. She scoffed.

"In your dreams" She spat then turned toward Zeke. They weren't sitting as close as Chad and her were. She tried to mover her chair away from Chad, but it seemed like it wouldn't budge. She did it again trying a little harder. Everyone was too immersed in conversation to even help and Sharpay felt ignored. Finally looking down she saw that her chair leg was tangled with Chad's and the only way to move would be to have to have Chad help.

Screw that.

Giving up she turned towards Zeke who was giving her a small smile.

Oh god.

"Hey Sharpay." Sharpay just smiled. "Oh, I baked you something. I was going to give it to you sooner but when I heard you were.." She could no longer hear Zeke's voice, who was now digging through his backpack, because Chad's hand was placed on her knee and was now slowly making his way upwards.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and frowned. He seemed to be in deep conversation with Troy over some basketball thing. His hand was on her inner thigh when a piece of delicious looking cake was placed in front of her. It was chocolate layered cake with chocolate icing and strawberries.

Oh the calories.

She thought she heard Zeke say something about non - fat but she couldn't be too sure. Chad was not playing with her panties. A forkful of the cake was put in front her face and she would have pushed it away if she was able to think clearly, instead she opened her mouth. When the chocolate hit her tongue she moaned.

Chad's fingers felt so good.

Everyone's eyes were on her now.

"You like it?" She tried to concentrate on the way Zeke's face seemed to light up like a X-mas tree than the way Chad's fingers were pumping in and out of her.

"Yea" She managed to squeak out, then immediately grabbed the fork from Zeke's hand and shoved a huge piece of cake into her mouth to stifle another moan, which she failed to do. "Soooo good." She moaned again. She had a white knuckle grip around the fork. She bit her lip and shoved another giant forkful into her mouth. "Oh god." Suddenly her vision burst white, she didn't know if she made any noise, since her ears were ringing.

Everything seemed to come to her all at once. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes, the cafeteria had gone quiet and Chad's fingers were gone. She looked down at the plate of the now completely demolished cake, trying to think of something to do or say.

_DO SOMETHING!_

She just squared her shoulders and stood up.

"What?" She asked nonchalantly "It was good cake." She shrugged then turned to Ryan. " I played good girl, but now I'm leaving. This is boring and I know I have so many better things to do. Without another glance she turned and left the table. It was quiet as everyone watched her walk away. Gabriella spoke up.

"Zeke, you wouldn't happen to have anymore cake, would you?" Chad broke out into laughter.


	16. She had ran

She had ran.

She was embarrassed and ashamed and so _turned on_, that she had to leave. If not she probably would have jumped him right there in the middle of the damn cafeteria.

Rushing to the bathroom, she felt nauseated. Was it because she had just basically inhaled a huge piece of chocolate cake? Or was it because what Chad and her had just did in front of their (his) friends? Why didn't she stop him? What if someone saw?

Looking into the mirror she was horrified. She had chocolate around her mouth, her face was flushed red, her hair was messed up and her eyes were glassy.

EW!

She needed to find some way to make him pay for this; okay she just wanted an excuse to assault his body like the way he assaulted hers. She felt her phone vibrated pulling it out from her purse; she had a text message from someone.

'_You doing okay princess?'_

She narrowed her eyes at the phone.

This revenge is going to taste so sweet.


	17. Stupid

Chad was walking down the hallway when suddenly a hand came out, and with surprisingly strong force pulled him into a closet. Chad gave out a very (manly) shriek and was very surprised to see a smirking Sharpay in front of him.

Before he could say a word lips were suddenly on him attacking him. All thought left his body and the only thing he could do is kiss her back. All of a sudden he was kissing air.

He opened his eyes and Sharpay was smirking.

"Do you want me?" She asked in a husky voice that sent chills down Chad's spine.

"Yea." He managed to get out.

"I'll let you have me if you do everything I say, do you understand?" Chad just nodded. He wanted her so bad. Sharpay licked her lips. "Take you shirt off and throw it by the door." He did so in a flash, his eagerness shining through like a light house. "Good boy." Sharpay looked over his chest then motioned to his pants. "Those off too." Chad was a little hesitant about that.

Would it really be smart to take off his clothes in a closet at school?

"Chad," Sharpay's voice cut through his thoughts. "Are you going do it or what?" With her big brown eyes staring into his he got his answer. Quickly unbuckling his belt and slipping his pants, he felt giddy.

"Now, what do I get?" He spoke more confident then he felt. He watched as Sharpay strutted towards him, his eyes widened when he saw her get on her knees.

Sharpay Evens in front of him on her knees was the hottest thing that Chad has and will ever see and he knew it.

"Close your eyes." Sharpay commanded, and he obeyed eager for her to do whatever she had planned, but when he felt a sudden rush of air past by him. He opened his eyes quick enough to see Sharpay rush out of the closet

_With his clothes_


	18. Happy

Sharpay laughed so hard as she ran out of the closet. She had everything planned out, I mean what hot blooded male would refuse sex? He did everything so eagerly too.

She almost felt bad, _Almost_.

That will teach Chad for messing with her.

So what if she had to get her knees a bit dirty?

So what if seeing Chad in front of her in nothing but his boxers made her feel all hot and bothered?

So what if she knew that Chad would not forget this and would pay her back in some way?

She was happy and having fun, something she didn't get enough of.

Throwing the clothes into the nearest trash she quickly made her escape wondering how Chad was going to get out of this one.

* * *

**A/N: just to let you know I don't know how long this will be. It could end soon or it could end at 100 Drabbles, I'm not entirely sure. I just do it to write whenever my muse hits. **

**Also I know that I have it under Genre of angst and the angst will be coming! I just want to have a little fun with them till I tear em apart. *Hehe*. I'm trying to make them longer but I just don't have a lot of time lately.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


	19. Lip Gloss

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or any of its Characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chad stood staring at the door for about a minute wondering what the hell just happened.

But really, how did he not see this coming? Now that he thought back to it, that smirk did seem a bit more evil than usual.

Sighing he knew he had to go out and find some clothes; he couldn't stay in this closet forever as much as he wanted to.

Opening the door very slightly, he peaked down the halls to make sure it was completely empty. Seeing that it was he opened the door wider and headed out.

Tip toeing down the halls, Even though it was after school and almost completely bare, he didn't want to draw any extra attention to himself. I would have made quite the spectacle if anyone were to see

Drawing close to the boys locker room, he almost cheered in triumph. He had done it he had successfully made it to the locker room. Sharpay was not going to be happy when she finds out.

"Ahem" A throat clearing had made Chad freeze completely. It felt like a huge tub of ice water was splashed on him. Slowly turning around he stared into the face of his coach.

"Coach Bolton" He greeted, trying not to draw attention to the fact that he was walking around in his boxers.

Yea like that was possible. The coach raised his eye brow in question, and Chad ignored it and opted to just stare around the halls nonchalantly.

"Chad," The Coach began. "Can you please tell me why you're walking school in your boxers?" he sounded amused and mentally groaned. He then realized that the coach was still waiting for a answer. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of a excuse.

"Well" he squeaked. "Um, yea well, um." He was sweating by now and if he had, had a collared shirt on he would have been pulling at it. "Well, you see." The coach held up his hand for him to stop.

"Chad, I know what's going on." Chad eyes went comically big.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered

"Yea, but I thought you would have known better Chad then to have fell for Troy."

"What?!" Chad interrupted; he didn't care what the consequences are he didn't want _ANYONE _to think him and Troy were anything other than friends

"Troy's pranks." Coach Bolton finished, a bit peeved at Chad for interrupting him. Chad felt the rush of relief flow through him, he almost collapse as his muscles loosened the tension.

"Yea!" Chad answered excitedly. "You know me coach I'm just really gullible."

"Yea, now why don't you go put some clothes on son." The Coach turned to walk away and Chad leaned against the locker room doors suddenly feeling exhausted. He was just so grateful for oblivious adults, before he could turn around and head into the locker room the coach called to him.

"Chad, you should also wipe off that lip gloss it really isn't your color." Then with a wave he was gone.

* * *

**Please make sure to review, getting them makes me update faster!!!**


	20. Interlude

**This is just a small interlude. It really doesnt have anything to with the storyline, just a little treat for you all**

Sharpay was four when she saw her first Disney movie.

It was Sleeping beauty.

She saw how the prince fought for her and gave her that kiss that woke her up, and how they lived happily ever after.

It was then that Sharpay gave herself the goal of finding her prince.

She knew it would be a long hard process, but she kept herself busy by molding Ryan into a prince. She didn't want him to disappoint his princess.

Sharpay first saw Troy Bolton when she was six. She knew right then that he was going to be her prince and would wait for him to come to her.

She didn't even think that maybe he belonged to a different princess.

She didn't even notice the frizzy haired boy next to him.

By the time she was sixteen she had waited long enough.

Of course She didn't count on Gabriella coming and stealing Troy and her musical.

She also didn't count on noticing the frizzy haired boy next to Troy.

**Dont forget to review. Thanks for reading  
**


	21. Bad Girl

It had been almost a week since she stole Chad's clothes and ran off leaving him alone in the janitor's closet, and he hadn't even once tried to get her back.

This deeply disturbed Sharpay.

She didn't know why. They still acted the same towards each other, but she thought that maybe something would happen.

Walking down the halls of East high she was lost in her thoughts when a Mocha colored hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Another hand plopped itself over her mouth to cover her high pitched shriek.

The stranger stepped away to reveal her attackers face and she would never admit it, but she was glad and relived knowing that Chad was finally making his move.

She would never admit that the little shiver that flew down her back was fear.

_Or lust. _

Chad smirked at her before pressing her into the wall of the closet. Her eyes dilated.

She had missed him touching her.

Taking his index finger he traced a path from her temple all the way down to the valley of her breast, the entire time keeping his dark eyes on hers. She bit her lip, distracting him for a moment. He leaned his body even more and she felt something hard press against her belly.

So he wanted her just as much as she did him. He tilted his head and leaned down towards her ear and blew lightly.

Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. She felt his lips brush against her ear as he spoke.

'_So you've been a bad girl'_

_**A/N: sorry I haven't updated. If you ever want to know why just check my profile. It has story updates for my stories and also shows any stories that I am currently working on but haven't posted.**_

_**Please Review**_


	22. Do you want me?

'_So you've been a bad girl'_

Chad had spoke the words just to get her heated, which he could tell was working, but he forgot the effects she had on his body.

Being so close to her, he could smell her hair and he felt lightheaded.

She smelled so good.

He pulled back from her to look into her eyes, and he debated whether to skip all the teasing and just give in to what they both wanted. Her eyes were almost black with Lust and he would bet that his eyes were the same.

Both of their breathing was coming out in pants, he decided he would give in but at the same time he would make her suffer.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, when he pulled back her head tried to follow.

He held back a smirk.

'_You left me in here last time, in nothing but my boxers.'_

He stated, then pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. She tried to move her head to brush lips, but he pulled back.

'_I got caught in the hallway'_

He kissed the other side of her lips, she whimpered.

'_Sharpay'_

He pulled back to look at her and her eyes were glazed over, he got her.

'_Do you want me Sharpay?'_

All she had to do was admit it and he would give it to her. Her lips parted and she spoke.

'_Yes.'_

It came out a breathless whisper.

'_Oh god yes, I want your body'_

Somehow that didn't sit well with Chad

* * *

**_A/N: Been busy, but I was able to update. Hope you like remember to check my profile for anything going on._**

**_Don't forget to review, they give me tingles and make me wanna write more _**


	23. Don't Listen

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

* * *

"Just my body?" He asked in between kisses.

He didn't know why he did it. Looking back he figures he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Why would I want anything else?" Her hand curled into his hair.

This answer made Chad feel _weird_. So he pulled back. For a second he was speechless, she tried to kiss him but he pulled back.

"You don't want anything else?" He asked. Every part of his body _except the one currently beating_ was telling him to shut up and let her use him.

"What are you talking about?" She withdrew herself completely from him. Suddenly her eyes narrow. "You are not talking about what I think you're talking about are you?"

_The Brain says: 'Shut up, Shut up, and Shut up!'_

_The Penis says: 'Stop talking and let's have her touch us'_

_The Heart says: 'We need her'_

"What do you think I'm talking about?" this conversation is stupid; he knows this and really wishes he thought more about this.

"You don't want to date or anything, do you?" She crosses her arms and has a disbelieving look on her face. He shrugs and her brown eyes grow wide with shock, before she starts laughing.

"What?" He asks her, she just keeps laughing. "What's wrong with dating me?" Her laughing is borderline hysterical and he just keeps getting angrier. "That's it! I'm not giving it up till you decide to be my girlfriend!"

She stops laughing when she realizes he's gone

* * *

_**A/N: I dont know how I feel about this, so you all are just gonna have to tell me what you think**_


	24. War

Chad lay in bed looking at the ceiling. His body was still waging a war over what he had done today, but now that he was able to think about it, he knew he was making the right decision.

Somehow along these fucked up weeks he had come to care about Sharpay more than just her body.

She had a fiery personality, her body was smoking hot, she was smart but she didn't rub it people faces and she could defend herself like a champ.

Chad didn't want to admit it until now but he had always found Sharpay intriguing. She was the only girl who didn't seem to fall for his charm. A part of him knew, had always knew that if he and Sharpay had ever gotten together, he most likely would have fallen in love.

Maybe that was why he was always pushing her away? Maybe that's why he had called her all those names? Maybe that's why he wanted to stick to the status quo? Because then we would never get the chance to get close to her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review, the more you guys review the more I want to write! here's another one**


	25. Another Thing Coming

Sharpay lay snuggled into her pink sheets. She was so comfortable, but she wasn't able to just close her eyes and go to bed.

She was still confused about earlier.

Chad had turned _her_ down, had ended it with _her._ That was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to end it with him!

If he thought this was over he had another thing coming!

Nodding her head to the ceiling she came up with a plan of attack.

* * *

**A/N: This one is short so I apologize. Internet is down at my house right now so updates will be even more sporatic then they are now.**

**Keep checking my profile for updates  
**


	26. She didn't

Chad was standing in front of his locker, talking to Troy and Zeke, seemingly having a conversation about basketball.

What he was really doing was looking about for Sharpay.

He had come up with a plan yesterday; he would show Sharpay that he could be the guy she needed.

"Chad, hey man you listening?" Troy asked waving his hand in front of his face. Chad broke front his thoughts and looked at the boys who were staring wide eyed at him.

"What? Oh, yea man I'm listening." Their faces were disbelieving.

"What were we talking about then?" Troy asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Uh." Chad didn't know "Basketball?" He tried, and then his eyes strayed to the door.

At that very moment walked in Sharpay Evans, and she was looking _hot_. He wasn't the only one that had noticed too. He could tell by the gulp from Troy and the murmur of 'wow' from Zeke that they thought the same way.

This made him frown.

Ryan was trailing behind her with a frown almost exactly identical to Chad's on his face. Someone didn't like the attention she was getting either.

With a smirk on her confidant lips she strode with a purpose towards the jocks direction.

Chad knew what she wanted. She wanted him to insult her, to show that he couldn't change his ways towards her.

He almost wanted to, too.

She was walking past him now, just a couple more steps and she would walk by without being insulted, he could totally do this.

"Hi Sharpay"_ FUCKING ZEKE! _

_

* * *

_

**An: If there are any other sites I can post my HSM fics at please let me know.**

**Please Review.  
**


	27. Good Old Zeke

Usually when Zeke spoke to Sharpay she would just keep walking.

She couldn't do that today; Chad hadn't insulted her like she knew he wanted to. Plus she was wearing her shortest skirt and lowest cut top. So as she was walking by she felt disappointed. That was of course until Zeke presented the perfect chance

"Hi Sharpay" _good old' Zeke._

Sharpay stopped and turned towards the trio, Ignoring Ryan's curious stare.

"Hi Zeke." She replied happily. Turning to Troy her lip curled in newly disgust. "Troy" Turning to Chad's direction a tiny smirk came to her lips.

"Hello Chad" She was somewhat surprised when her voice came out a bit husky, she saw Ryan's eyebrows rise up past his hairline but she chose to ignore it.

"Sharpay." He greeted which made Zeke and Troy snap their heads in his direction.

Why the hell wasn't he insulting her?

* * *

**I'm still here....**


	28. Confused

He was confusing her.

What the hell did he want really? Not a relationship, he couldn't possibly want that.

He just wanted to prove something, she didn't know what, but that had to be it.

Who cares that he didn't stare at her even though she was wearing the most sluttish thing she had in her closet?

So what that he looked her in the eye and said her name and didn't once even bother insulting her?

She knew that he must have gotten the third degree from both Zeke and Troy, but she didn't care. He deserves it for not following the rules.

Because of him Ryan has been asking questions, questions she doesn't really know how to answer.

_She's always had all the freaking answers._

_

* * *

**Thought I'd give you another one, I got a sudden inspriational hit to write this.**  
_


	29. Smile

Chad Smiled.

He knew he was affecting her.

Who would have thought that all he had to do was just say her name?

He saw the confused looks that she keeps shooting him, what did she expect really?

He told her he wouldn't stop till she was his; did she really expect him just to give up without even trying?

It was time to step up to phase two.


	30. Kitty Cat

Sharpay was avoiding Chad again, he wasn't avoiding her though.

It seemed like every chance he got he was always by her.

She was about to resort to murder.

Peeking her head out into the hallway from an empty class room, she was incredibly angry at Chad for making her resort to hiding.

Seeing no one she stepped out. Her heels clicked happily against the floor, and she smiled.

She rounded the corner and knocked into a hard object. She braced herself for the fall and she cursed Chad in her mind.

Everything was all his fault.

Her eyes popped open when warm arms wrapped around her instead.

Twinkling Brown ones met hers and she immediately ripped herself from Chad's grasp.

"Watch where your going Idiot!." Okay she had to admit it was not the most witty name calling she had ever done but she was upset and she couldn't think because his touch lit a fire in her belly and he was just so _beautiful._

"Sorry." Her eyes widened at his apology and she clenched her teeth. He needed to start playing by the rules again.

"You should be sorry." She examined her attire to check if it was okay (she really just needed a distraction from him). He opened his mouth to speak again and she was pretty sure that it was another apology and she held up a hand for him not to speak. "I swear Chad if the sentence that comes out of your mouth is another fucking sorry, I will shove my pink heels so far up your-"

"I know what you want." He suddenly interrupted her, and she felt a bit better that he wasn't just going to lie down and be her lap dog. "And I'll do it _if" _her eyes narrowed and she had a feeling about what was going to come next. "You go out with me." Then he smirked and she wanted to hit him.

"No." She simply stated, she didn't even take a moment to think about it.

"Come on, I'll fight with you if you let me take you out." His smirk was still in place.

"No." It was said a bit firmer and she started to walk away.

"Aw come on _kitty cat_" She paused mid stride. She refused to acknowledge the shiver that went down her spine and she swore he used affection when he said those words. Taking a deep breath, she took off walking again, but not before flipping him off.

* * *

**There you go another one.**

**Please Review**


	31. Bait

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.**

Sharpay was home and she was glad.

There was no annoying Chad there to bother her, or excite her, or stare at her, or just look incredibly sexy…

Okay she really needs to stop thinking about Chad.

Her cell beeped and she welcomed the distraction, thinking it was either Kelsi or Ryan.

'_Come on Kitty Cat'_ Murder was so on her to do list tomorrow.

'_Wow do you not know the meaning of no?' _She texted back a bit too eagerly, she refused to admit that she was enjoying this courtship of sorts.

'_When it comes you no'_ she rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips.

'_Well your, going to have to learn it, I suggest a dictionary, but then again I would doubt a jock like you would know what one was.' _She was baiting him again, and she wondered if he would take it. An extremely small part of her hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: I'm hoping I'm not losing my edge on this, i know its already at #31, and I hope you guys are still enjoying it.**

**Review and let me know**


	32. smiles

'_Well your, going to have to learn it, I suggest a dictionary, but then again I would doubt a jock like you would know what one was.'_ He knew what she was doing, and he just smiled.

His girl had spunk.

He didn't know exactly when he started to think about her as his girl, but he could care less. His fingers went quick over the key pad and he sent his reply

'_Put the claws away kitty cat, you're not going to get arise out of me, well not in the way you want.' _ The innuendo was clear and he wondered what her face looked like when she got it. His phone beeped with a message and he eagerly read it.

'_You're such a pervert!'_ He smiled.

'_You're really the only one that makes me this way'_ He debated on actually sending it, but his heart took over again and his thumb didn't listen to his brain.

'_Oh god, LEAVE ME ALONE!'_ He shook his head.

'_It's getting late so I'll leave you alone for now, but I'm not going to give up. Sweet dreams Kitty Cat'_ She didn't text back but Chad didn't care.

Both Sharpay and Chad went to bed with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Remember to Review! **

**It would be nice if I got to 50  
**


	33. Give Up

He was almost about to give up, It's been two weeks and she hasn't budged at all.

She doesn't like flowers in her locker.

Chocolates didn't work either.

Promising her the best orgasm ever made her laugh (it hurt his ego too)

Now He just didn't know what to do to get her attention.


	34. Oh Hell No

Sharpay feared the worse.

The past two days, Chad had done nothing.

In fact he was ignoring her…Again.

What the hell?

To tell you the true she doesn't know why (actually she's really just in denial) she cares. She should be happy he's giving up right? Wasn't this what she wanted?

Rounding a corner she stopped at the sight she was seeing.

Chad was leaning against the locker, smirking at some unknown cheerleader.

_Oh Hell No_


	35. Jealous

She doesn't know why she did it (Okay she does but she's just in denial and she hates the J-Word).

Before she knew what she was doing, she had charged in their direction.

She cleared her throat and saw Chad widen his eyes at her presence.

"Hey Sharpay." His voice squeaked a bit.

"Leave." She ignored Chad's greeting instead focusing on her unwanted guest.

"Excuse me?" The bimbo asked. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Leave or I'll ruin you." Sharpay just smiled sweetly. The girl turned her narrowed eyes to Chad, obviously asking him to tell Sharpay off. Chad gulped.

"Um, Tiffany you should leave." The girl's mouth open in shock, but she just huffed and walked away.

"So, what was that?" She raised a blonde eyebrow in question

"We were just talking?" He didn't mean to voice it as a question. That's when he realized it.

Sharpay was Jealous.

He smiled.

"Go out with me?" He asked she rolled her eyes, and started to walk away.

Chad sighed and turned to his locker clearly not happy.

Sharpay took a deep breath and stopped.

"Pick me up at 7." She let out through gritted teeth.

* * *

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next, Real life is coming up fast and I'm just not ready for it.**

**Please Review**


	36. Eaten Alive

He looked _fine_. There was no way that Sharpay would be able to resist him.

He refused to listen to the gnawing voice in his head that told him that she had been doing it for weeks.

Checking himself out in the mirror he oozed charm.

Smirked with confidence.

Swaggered out to the car.

He started the car and turned the radio up. His favorite song was playing.

There was no way this date will be awful.

When he pulled up to the house and panicked.

She was going to eat him alive!

* * *

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Remember to Review!  
**


	37. If anyone asked

If anyone asked, her date was not with Chad Danforth.

If anyone asked, it did not take her three hours to pick out an outfit

If anyone asked, she did not have butterflies in her stomach.

If anyone asked, she was not hoping that this date went so well that she didn't have an excuse to NOT go out on another one.

If anyone asked, she was not excited.

She sighed as she thought about her empty house. She guessed it was a good thing there was no one around to ask.

* * *

**Thanks for Reviews.**

**Please keep em up :-) they make me inspired  
**


	38. He should

Chad walked nervously up to the door where Sharpay would be waiting.

He reached for the doorbell and gulped. Shaking his head and wiping his sweaty hands he tried to calm himself down

_There is nothing to be afraid of._

It wasn't like she the creature from the black lagoon. The exact opposite in fact.

The door opened and his jaw dropped.

Sharpay was standing in front of him looking like some goddess come down from Mount Olympus.

Finally letting himself take the breath that was begging to be taken, he could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest. He could help but start thinking about everything that was wrong.

He should have bought her flowers.

He should have worn a green shirt instead of a black one, because she thinks it looks hot on him.

He should have made the reservation at that expensive French restaurant.

He should say something instead of looking at her stupid.

"_hey."_

He should smack himself that was so lame.

* * *

**So I'm back, I know this isnt the best one, but I'm trying to find my grove again. **

**Please forgive me and review**


	39. Not like them

_Hey_

"Uh, Hi" And she mental smacked herself. Why the hell was she so nervous?

"You look," and he paused for a second trying to find a word. "Ravishing." They both frowned because girls like Sharpay do not get nervous and guys like Chad done say ravishing. This was not how it was suppose to be. The silence was Awkward as they both struggled for words.

Suddenly Chad laughed causing Sharpay to laugh as well.

"What the hell is wrong with us?" Sharpay questioned. Chad nodded.

"I know, this isn't like us at all." Chad gave Sharpay another once over. "But you are smoking hot right now." Sharpay smiled smugly.

"I know." She let her eyes got over Chad's form. "You're not so bad yourself." She winked. The tension was gone and Chad motioned to the car, and whistled lowly as Sharpay walked by, He was a lucky boy.

* * *

**Thanks Review please**


	40. The Date Part 1

"You look amazing," Chad breathed as he saw her appear at her door. She was wearing a simple black dress with a pink belt. Her shoes were open toe pink heels to match her belt. Her hair was down and in waves around her face. She wore a bit of foundation and pink lip gloss. She looked heavenly.

Sharpay smiled at Chad's dazed look. It was exactly what she hoped for.

"You don't look so bad either." She spoke and she was delighted to see a small blush on Chad's face; unaware that she had the same blush on her. Chad was wearing a red dress shirt with the top button open and a black suit jacket over it. She didn't like the jeans and sneakers, but she will accept it. They walked together towards his car. Sharpay noticed it and stopped in her tracks.

"A Station wagon?" Sharpay asked, partially in shock. She knew that Chad wasn't as rich as herself, but really a station wagon?

"Yea, it's my mom's car. I asked her to borrow it. I haven't made enough to buy my own." He explained somewhat shyly. Sharpay found her ice cracking at his confession and she hated him for it.

"We could take one of my father's cars, oh! Or better yet we could take a town car so you won't have to drive." She watched as Chad's face fell slightly as she made her suggestion, and she found herself wondering why he didn't like the idea.

"I guess if you want to." Sharpay wanted to roll her eyes at his tone. She sighed, so many sacrifices.

"No we can take your car." He seemed to perk up at this and eagerly rushed to open her door for him. Sharpay giggled, and was disgusted with herself.

In the car they made small talk which annoyed them both. Chad then pulled up to the restaurant he had made a reservation at and Sharpay stopped herself from letting her mouth hang open in shock. He had pulled up to her favorite Italian restaurant.

"You do know you have to make reservations weeks in advance to eat here right?" She mocked; she refused to believe he got a reservation on such short notice.

"Yes, I know. I made a reservation." He answered slightly annoyed but glad. He wondered why.

"Right." She answered clearly not believing. "What about the money this place costs a lot Chad, how are you going to pay for it?"

"I can afford it; I just had to dip into my car fund a little bit." He shrugged like it was no big deal. Sharpay felt a stab of affection for the curly haired jock at his confession.

"Chad," She spoke a bit softly surprising Chad and herself. "You don't have to dig into your car money." He smiled a bit at her words. Who knew Sharpay could be like this?

"Its fine, plus you're kind of worth it." With them he turned and made his way towards the door to the restaurant leaving a shocked Sharpay behind. Grabbing the door he opened it and spoke "Come on, you coming or what?" Sharpay was shook from her shock and rolled her eyes. She made her way to the door.

"Let's find out if this reservation crap is true." She teased. He shook his head.

* * *

**There you go another drabble hope you guys enjoy it! Dont forget to review and let me know about any ideas what you want next.**


	41. The Date Part 2

Turns out that Reservation Crap was true.

Chad smiled smugly as the maitre'd lead them to a small table towards the corner of the room, it was slightly dark and the candle on the table gave it a very intimate setting.

Sharpay had tried not to smile the entire way and succeeded, although she knew he knew that she loved this.

They were seated at the table and the talk was no longer small anymore.

Butterflies fluttered in Sharpay's stomach when Chad started playing with her fingers at the table and she let him, never once stopping him like she would have other dates, in fact most dates didn't get to even _touch_ her until the second or third.

Chad told Sharpay to order anything she wanted and despite this she got water and one of the cheapest dishes on the menu and she was not disgusted with herself.

She refused to think about what this meant.

When the check came along with dessert Chad smiled then reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

He froze.

His pocket was empty.

ALL his pockets were devoid of his wallet.

What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

**So there you go, I'm still here! Sorry about the lack of updates but life gets in the way and its hard to write. **

**So review and just as a little incentive I have already started the next one!**


	42. Do It

Chad stood in the men's bathroom as he cursed at himself in the mirror.

The date had been going perfectly. Sharpay was smiling and being flirty and suggestive.

He had even opened the door for her and pulled out her seat and everything.

What the hell was he going to do? He couldn't just leave and pick up his wallet and come back?

Could he?

No.

Well, maybe…

Maybe if he just snuck out drove really fast.

Yea, Okay. Smiling at himself in the mirror he started to feel his confidence soaring back.

He was Chad Danforth and he can pull this off.

* * *

**Don't know how I feel about this but I posted it anyway. Let me know how this is going.**


	43. Shock

Sharpay looked at her watched for the fourth time and turned her head to look at the men's bathroom door and huffed impatiently.

She took a sip of her water and fought the urge to look at her watch again.

Tapping her nails on the table she tried to think of reasons he would be taking so long, none of them were appealing, she was about to get up and march into the bathroom when the waiter approached the table.

"Ma'am just inquiring about the check?" she bit her tongue on a inappropriate response, because this was a date and she was not going to ruin it by yelling at the waiter.

"Yes, just waiting for my date, he's still in the bathroom." Something changed in the young man's gaze and Sharpay frowned. He coughed before looking away uncomfortably.

"I believe I saw the young man leaving the bathroom a couple of minutes ago and heading towards his car." He looked back towards Sharpay and patted her shoulder in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but felt alien to Sharpay. "but I'm sure he's coming right back." He walked away when Sharpay gave no response.


End file.
